1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cellular phone combined physiological condition examination and processing device, more particularly, to a physiological condition examination and processing device which can be internally integrated with or externally attached to a microprocessor containing cellular phone so as to display, indicate, store the detected results on/in the cellular phone, or even transmit the detected results to a remote terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amazing advance of communication engineering has given a cellular phone variety of functions in addition to its original simple telephonic usage. Now, a cellular phone can be used as a voice recorder, a digital camera, or even can be connected to the internet for serving in many respects. As the cellular phone becomes so popular, versatile and welcome that almost everyone owns it. It seems that it is entiled to add an extra function to it.
Similarly, amazing Advance of physiological condition examination technology utilizing the modern microelectronic devices has made it possible to monitor human physiological data through skin contact, implanted biochip or detect gastric disease by using the gastroscope. How it is a fantastic dream to offer the cellular phone the function able to immediately display, indicate, store these detected data, or even transmit them remotely!
In order to realize the aforementioned dream which seems impossible, the inventor herein boldly conducted intensive research based on many years of experience gained through professional engagement in related technology with consistent experimentation and finally succeeded in materializing the present invention which will now be unveiled hereinafter.